1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved platform tennis paddle, and more particularly to a laminated paddle having a resilient central area or "sweet spot". The paddle also resists delamination in active use.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, many paddles and rackets have been designed for tennis, platform tennis, racketball, paddle tennis, badminton and similar sports. Various means have been sought to obviate problems with wooden paddles, such means include sandwiching the wood laminate between metal layers or encasing the body of the paddle in heavy coatings. While these approaches have possibly reduced the cracking, warping and chipping of the wood surface, they also have detracted from the playing characteristics inherent in a substantially all wood construction.
Rackets have also heretofore been promoted with more resilient structures than merely all laminated hardwoods. These have included some of the striations being constructed of foamed plastic or rubber, balsa wood layers, or cork. However, these structures have lacked durability and typically de-laminate in vigorous play.
Prior to the preparation of this application a patentability search was peformed in Class 273, subclasses 67, 73, 76, 77, 411 and 417 and Class 2, subclass 26. This search uncovered the followng patents:
______________________________________ Patent Inventor Date of Issue ______________________________________ 4,189,142 deVries February 19, 1980 3,162,443 Petri December 22, 1964 4,062,541 Marks December 13, 1977 2,268,893 Nielsen January 6, 1942 717,504 Longfellow December 30, 1902 ______________________________________
An opinion was rendered that none of the patents cited fully anticipated the disclosure and, the patents, when taken in various combinations, did not render the disclosure obvious or teach toward the structure of the present invention.